


Male Lizardfolk Gulrez x Reader Part 2

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lizardfolk, Lizardfolk/Human, NSFW, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, male monster, monster/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Continuation of my previous story. Reader and Gulrez have been dating awhile but have yet to get intimate. Reader worries that they are to different, for him to want them.





	Male Lizardfolk Gulrez x Reader Part 2

Gulrez had been right, working together and dating wasn’t an issue at all. The two of you hadn’t advertised the fact that you were dating but you hadn’t hidden it either, and it didn’t take long for your colleagues to find out. You didn’t really mind, they were all really nice about it and aside from some filthy innuendo, mainly from Ayaan, it wasn’t really mentioned.

It had been three weeks since your first date and things were going really well. You saw each other everyday either at work or at Latham’s tea shop, and you went on dates in between. Gulrez seemed determined to show you the entire city; you’d been to art museums, history museums, gone stargazing at the science center, visited the zoo, gone to the beach and the park. 

You got on so well and had gotten so close, he was constantly holding your hand and made any excuse to touch you. Just the night before when you were sitting in the park, he had pulled you close and tucked you into his side joking that you were so warm it was like having his own portable heater. Being cold blooded meant that he was almost always cold and you didn’t mind warming him up. 

There was just one snag in your relationship, so far, and you were trying your best not to think about it. The problem was it seemed your friend and colleague Nathifa was determined to keep it at the forefront of your mind. 

It was the end of your working shift and entering the staff room to collect your things you see Nathifa follow you in.

‘‘Come on! _ Share._ I have no sex life of my own, so I need to live vicariously through you,’’ you hear the gnoll cackle behind you.

‘‘There’s nothing _ to _ share,’’ you respond looking around hoping that no one else was nearby to hear this.

‘‘Really? It’s been weeks, you’ve seriously not done _ anything?’’ _She says skeptically, her furry ears twitching.

‘‘Nope,’’ you sigh. 

‘‘Well you’re useless…’’ she says, cackling again. 

Shaking your head, you say goodbye to Nathifa and head home, waving to Rowan at the bar as you pass. Outside the bar you wish a goodnight to one of the orc twins who’s working the door. You could never tell which one was which, Breckin and Broden were near identical, only one had a scar on his lip and the other a slightly chipped tusk. Problem was you couldn’t remember which one had what.

Walking home, you think on what you had told Nathifa, you had to admit that it wasn't the entire truth. You and Gulrez had done some _ stuff _, but nothing worth mentioning. Some kissing, which wasn’t easy with his snout, and some over the clothes petting. You’d wanted to go further, but Gulrez always pulled back just when you thought things were going to progress to the next level. 

You’d understand if he wanted to take things slow, but you honestly didn’t think that was the issue. Not that you knew what the issue was, of course, and it was making you worried. You couldn’t help thinking that maybe, while he found you attractive in theory, the reality was you were to different for him. Was it because your skin was smooth instead of bumpy or because you didn’t have a tail… You didn’t know and it was driving you crazy. You knew that the best solution was just to ask him, but honestly, you were scared of the answer. 

Approaching your flat, you stop startled to see Gulrez waiting on you, sitting on the doorstep. While it wasn’t uncommon for you to meet him after you finished an early, on his nights off, it had always been arranged before. Feeling concerned, you smile tentatively and continue walking to your door. 

‘‘Hey, how was work?’’ He asks, grinning slightly. 

‘‘Good. Quiet night... I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight?’’ You ask questionly, feeling your heart pounding. 

‘‘I know. I just wanted to see you.’’ His hand raises to scratch the back of his neck nervously. ‘‘I hope you don’t mind.’’

‘‘Of course not. You want to come in?’’ you ask nodding towards your door and putting the key in your door. 

‘‘Please,’’ he says, following you in.

Hanging your jacket and bag up on the hook by the door, you turn around and are startled to find him right behind you. Catching your eyes in his, he leans over you to hang his jacket up, then he takes your hips in his claws. Leaning down he rubs his snout across your neck and you swallow nervously when his tongue flicks out tasting your skin. 

‘‘I really missed you,’’ he whispers, and you feel his claws tightening slightly where they sit on your hips. 

‘‘You saw me at work yesterday,’’ you respond breathlessly.

‘‘It’s not the same,’’ he groans, pulling away and taking a step back. ‘‘Have you had dinner?’’

‘‘Not yet,’’ you say, frowning at the sudden change in topic.

‘‘Want to order take-out and watch a movie then?’’ He says smiling and walking to the kitchen to find the menu. 

‘‘Sure…’’ you reply.

He orders the food and goes to collect it, while you go shower and change. Once he returns you both settle on the couch getting comfortable with the food on your knees and watching the movie you’d stuck in the DVD player. 

You pause the movie to take the empty boxes into the kitchen, and upon returning, you sit down only for Gulrez to smile and pull you over to him, putting his arm around you and tucking you in to his side. As your watching the movie, he runs his claws lightly over your arm and you stroke his upper arm enjoying the feel of his slightly rough and bumpy skin. 

As the movie is nearing its end, your starting to feel a little bored. While it’s a good movie, you’ve seen it a dozen times and there is _ someone _ you find much more interesting sitting beside you. Turning your head to look at him, you see that his attention isn’t on the movie either. Meeting his gaze, you give a soft smile and stretch up to give him a kiss. 

While kissing Gulrez isn’t easy, you make it work, and you always find it an enjoyable experience. Slipping your tongue in his mouth, you trace his sharp little teeth and let out a moan. Grabbing you by your hips he pulls you into his lap and with his tongue chasing yours, he slips it into your mouth. One clawed hand remains holding your hip, while his other tangles in your hair. 

As you pull back to take a deep breath, Gulrez runs his tongue over your neck. Tipping your head back with a groan, you feel heat shoot straight to your groin. As his hand on your hip slips up under your top and he runs a claw over your nipple, you twist your hands in his top and start grinding into his lap letting out a moan. He grunts meeting your thrusts with one of his own. 

Suddenly you find yourself on your butt on the other side of the couch and is Gulrez standing up breathing heavily and adjusting his clothes.

‘‘It’s getting late. I need to go.’’ He rasps. 

‘‘Wha… but,’’ you stutter breathlessly.

‘‘I’ve got class in the morning…’’ he explains. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow night,’’ he says leaning down to lick your cheek in a lizardy kiss.

You watch very confused and still very aroused as he dashes out the door. Hearing the door close behind him, you look to the TV seeing that the movie isn’t even finished yet. ‘‘What the…’’ you say to yourself. Still feeling confused, a little annoyed and more than a little upset, you shut off the TV and get up to go to bed. 

*********

Waking up in the morning, you feel awful, you had tossed and turned in bed all night hardly getting any sleep. While the temptation to stay in bed all day is great, you resign yourself to getting up remembering that you had promised Latham that you would take the box of books you had and didn’t want, into the shop today.

When you get to the tea shop, your shocked to find it closed. In all the time you’ve been coming to the shop, you have never once seen it closed at this time of day. Feeling concerned about Latham but knowing there’s nothing you can do, you turn around a return home. You spend your day cleaning the flat and thinking about Gulrez. 

Your meant to be going his place tonight for a date. It had been planned for a couple of days, he wanted to cook for you, he said. You had been looking forward to it, but now all you can feel is worried. You knew that, after last night, that you were really going to have to have _ that _ conversation with him and you were terrified of the outcome. 

Feeling tense as you knock on his door that evening, you take a deep breath as it opens. Gulrez grins widely upon seeing you and ushers you inside. 

‘‘Dinners still cooking, make yourself comfortable while I’m finishing it off,’’ he tells you.

You see he’s set up a table in the living room, with flowers in a vase and candles lit, it looks very romantic. Wandering around the living room you browse the books on his shelves and scan the photographs he’s got dotted around. In one you can see a picture of him with three other lizardfolk that all look very similar. Those must be his sisters you think to yourself. 

‘‘Here you are,’’ he says as he puts the plates down on the table. Joining him at the table, you make light conversation as your eating the pasta he’s made. It tastes good, but your stomach churns in worry, and you can’t eat it all. Clearing away the plates, he tells you to sit on the couch, while he gets the dessert. 

Joining you on the couch he hands you a plate with a cake which looks like one from the tea shop. ‘‘When did you get this?’’ You ask, pointing to the cake. 

‘‘Hmm? Oh earlier today. Just before Latham closed the shop. Why?’’

‘‘I went there this morning and the shop was closed. Did Latham look okay?’’ you ask, frowning.

‘‘That’s odd… but yeah he seemed fine,’’ he replies, licking the icing of his claws. 

‘‘Hmm… Well that's good,’’ You say, putting your plate down still frowning. 

‘‘Are you okay? You seem… out of sorts.’’ Gulrez asks you, taking your hand in his. 

‘‘Yeah… I’m okay. Just I need to talk to you about something…’’ you start, swallowing. 

‘‘Okay?’’ He asks, sitting straighter and turning to face you straight on. 

‘‘It’s just…’’ you start, inhaling deeply. ‘‘I’m worried. We haven’t been intimate yet and every time I think we’re about to be, you pull away.’’ Stopping to take a breath, you watch him look away nervously, his other hand squeezing his knee. ‘‘I’d understand if your not ready yet… but I need to know if you even… want me?’’ You finish nervously. 

Looking at you startled, he squeezes your hand. ‘‘I want you. I _ really _ want you,’’ he says. Opening your mouth to ask him what then is the problem, he shakes his head and puts a hand over your mouth stopping you. ‘‘It’s just... I’ve never been with a human before and I don’t want to hurt you.... And you’ve never been with a lizardfolk before, or any type of monster right?’’

As you nod your head in confirmation, he continues. ‘‘We aren’t… I mean _ I’m _ not built the same as human men. I’m not sure if… well you might be… you might not like…’’ he stutters, struggling to find the right words.

This time you cut him off, putting a hand on his snout, smiling gently you stroke his cheek. ‘‘I like you Gulrez… I really _ like _ you. What you have... or don’t have isn’t going to change that.’’ You say softly. It really didn’t matter to you, what he looked like or what he had. You were just giddy that he really did want you and had just been nervous about showing himself to you. 

‘‘Do you promise?’’ He asks nuzzling your hand and swallowing, his big eyes looking into yours pleadingly. 

‘‘I promise,’’ you whisper softly, pulling him down to meet your lips, giving him a soft kiss. 

‘‘Will you stay tonight?’’ He asks, in between kissing you. 

‘‘I didn’t bring any pajamas,’’ you smirk. 

‘‘You won’t need them,’’ he chirrups, suddenly lifting you into his arms, showing off his strength. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you grin watching his tail wag as he carries you to, you assume, his bedroom. Practically tossing you on the bed, you watch as he strips out of his shirt and jeans. 

His body is as lovely as you imagined, from his neck to the top of his legs, he is an incredibly pale white colour. His legs are mostly white with patches of pale yellow and a few scattered spots. As your gaze travels over his strong looking thick thighs and lean calves, it lands on his delicate looking feet. Mostly white, with a couple of spots and ending in five sharp looking claws.You smile when you see that one of his spots is shaped like a heart. 

Leaving his boxers on, he joins you on the bed, and as he leans over you, you stroke a hand down his chest feeling that his skin is incredibly smooth and cool to the touch. Shuddering and chuckling nervously, he kisses you, pulling back and playing with the hem of your top, he looks at you in question. Giving him an approving nod, he starts removing your clothes. Once you’re fully undressed, you feel nervous, as he looks over your body. 

‘’You're exquisite,’’ he swallows. 

Shaking your head with a disbelieving laugh you pull him down into another kiss. Shivering as his colder chest meets yours, you hear him groan as he slips his tongue in your mouth. 

‘‘Your so warm,’’ he sighs, pulling back slightly. 

Watching your face carefully, he runs a hand over your chest, taking hold of one of your nipples he squeezes it gently between two claws. You cry out as he leans down and licks your other nipple and then puts it in his mouth sucking and pulling on the skin. 

‘’Gulrez,’’ you moan, ‘‘Please.’’

Looking at your face he works his tongue down your body. You laugh suddenly as licks your belly button. ‘It’s so cute,’’ he says rising up and grinning at you. Your about to retort, when he takes your legs in his claws, pushing them up to your chest. He makes a strangled sound as he looks down at you and his tail arches, furiously wagging. 

Feeling more than a little self conscious, you try to distract him by asking why his tail wags like that when he’s around you. Blinking, he looks at his tail as if he doesn’t understand what you mean. Chuckling breathlessly, he says shyly, ‘‘My kind do that when they want to mate with someone they desire.’’ He looks down as if embarrassed and you knew that if lizards could blush, he would be right now. Bringing his tail down to wrap the tip around your ankle. He looks back to you, and with his gaze traveling down your body, he whispers, ‘‘Beautiful.’’ 

Taking his hand of the leg that his tail now holds, he uses it to raise you slightly off the bed, and watching your face, uses his tongue to lick you front to back. You moan and throw your head back, as he licks at you a couple times before slowing working his tongue inside you. You cry out and look down at him, seeing him still watching you carefully. 

Panting harshly and writhing on the bed, your hands clench the sheets as he starts working his tongue in and out of you at a quicker pace. As his tongue works its way into you as far it can go, you start seeing stars. Your so close, you can feel it building, and when he finds that special spot inside, you come crying out his name.

You feel him gentle lay you back down on the bed and releasing your legs, lays them down to. Moving to lie beside you, he strokes his hand down your arm, watching as you come down. Looking over at him, you give him a slow smile. 

‘‘You good?’’ He asks, grinning smugly at you. 

‘‘Very good,’’ you sigh, stretching. You can barely feel your legs but you manage to turn rolling over. ‘‘Your turn,’’ you say, kneeling over him.

You watch as Gulrez swallows nervously, but he turns fully onto his back, leaning back on the headboard to watch you. Trailing kisses down his neck and chest you can feel him take deep breaths, and as you reach the top of his boxer shorts you feel him tense. Sitting up slightly, you play with the band of his boxers, looking at him in question, you wait until he gives you a nod in approval.

Removing them, being careful with his clawed feet, your gaze falls to the spot between his legs. You see that he has a slit, which is slightly open and dripping with his arousal, with what looks like two bulges sitting just above it. Running a finger along his slit, you feel the tips of not one, but two cocks, surprised but pleased, you lean down to run your tongue along his slit. 

Hearing him cry out, you look up at him to see that he’s staring up at the ceiling and is clutching the headboard tightly with his hands. Working your tongue into his slit, you catch the tip of one of his cocks, trying to coax them out. Suddenly he pushes your head away with a strangled shout and you watch as his cocks drop down. 

You're really glad that he had the sense to move you, otherwise that would have hurt. His cocks are long, but thin enough you think you could take both at once. Dark pink at base, fading to a paler pink at the slightly flared tips, you think he looks stunning and tell him so. Taking one in your hand you give it a few pumps before moving to the other. Gripping one in your hand, you take his other one in your mouth and suck at the tip. Gulrez pants and moans, clutching at your head with his hands.

‘‘Oh god…’’ he cries. ‘‘Please… please don’t stop.’’

Working your mouth, you take him as deep as you can, before swallowing around him. You hear him grunt and pulling back you take both his cocks in one hand working them together. Hearing him moan and plead for your mouth, you smile and take both his tips into your mouth and suck. 

Hearing him give a loud cry, you feel him his hands move down to clutch at your shoulders, claws scraping at the skin but not piercing it. ‘‘I’m.. I’m going to...’’ he warns, grunting. Looking up you meet his eyes and continue to suck, understanding your not going to stop, he screws his eyes shut and bucks his hips up, coming in your mouth with a shout. There’s far too much of it to swallow it all and some of it dribbles down your chin down on to your chest. 

Seeing him pant, struggling for breath, you move up the bed to lie beside him and stroke his chest. He wraps an arm around you but it is awhile before he is able to speak. Looking down, you see his cocks are slowing retreating back into his slit. Meeting his eyes you give him a slow smile. 

Taking your face in his hand, he swipes his thumb across your chin wiping off the mess. ‘‘Not to weird for you then?’’ He asks, voice quivering slightly. 

Shaking your head, you take his thumb in your mouth, cleaning it off. His breath hitches and he pulls you to him thoroughly kissing you. 

‘‘We made a mess…’’ he says laughingly, pulling back to look down your body. 

‘‘Shower?’’ you ask, questionly, following his gaze. 

Nodding, he lifts you in his arms and carries you to the bathroom. Sucking at his neck, his step falters, and he looks down at you pointedly. 

‘‘Carry on like that and we won’t ever be clean,’’ he says, grinning. 

‘‘I could live with that,’’ you say, laughing, feeling happier than you ever have before.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love getting comments on my work; Makes me feel motivated to write more.


End file.
